User talk:Katy2000
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sir Rock page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aniju Aura (Talk) 06:20, November 23, 2012 There is a female in the Zappa VZZF035 who will be a year old in Janaury or there is VCDF039 in the Commandos. Sir Rock (talk) 20:21, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay what do you want to name VCDF039? The Commandos have like a God theme name going on but you can name her other things. Sir Rock (talk) 04:47, December 21, 2012 (UTC) That's not really a god's name and it sounds close to Cleo in the Lazuli. You can name her after one of the Egyptian Gods. Maybe you can name her Iris,Goddess of Rainbows and messager of the gods, since her litter-mate brother is Mercury. Sir Rock (talk) 06:20, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Some of Iris' info is on her mother's page and some can be found in the History Section on the Commando page. She has a litter-mate brother named Mercury. Isis is Aniju Aura's meerkat. Sir Rock (talk) 02:26, January 7, 2013 (UTC) No Iris can't mate with anyone right now. Luna, Nemo and Sherlock are role played by other people but the older females in the Commandos are next in line to have pups. We only role play mobs seen on Meerkat Manor, and the Moomins were not on the show. Luna is Silverstar's meerkat and she will make her page. Also don't us photos of other people's meerkats. The photo you used for Iris was Gizmo's. I can find a photo of a female meerkat to be Iris. Sir Rock (talk) 07:56, January 11, 2013 (UTC) There aren't any males thata re two years old available. Most of the available meerkats are under a year of age now. The oldest male would be VZZM037 in the Zappa. His mother was Joy and we want an emotion theme name. He barely turned a year old. Sir Rock (talk) 14:57, January 16, 2013 (UTC) VZZM037's litter-mates kind of have happy emotion related name. His sister is Bliss and his brother is Happy and their mother was Joy. You sure you want to name him Dispear? Sir Rock (talk) 03:00, January 18, 2013 (UTC) What about Glee? Sir Rock (talk) 03:23, January 18, 2013 (UTC) When Olivia has her litter you can role play one of them but for now there are no available meerkats in the Starsky. And I don't think a female should go roving on here. Better leave it to the males, or it'll gets confusing and the meerkat population would get out of hand. Sir Rock (talk) 05:52, February 4, 2013 (UTC) That was how the Starsky was form except both parties were from the same group. And I don't want more groups right now. Sir Rock (talk) 06:07, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I can't find your user page on Wolf Role Play Wiki, so I am going to let you know here that we are trying to restart the role play over there. So if you can start role playing a little that would help us out. Thanks. Aniju Aura (talk) 04:07, February 25, 2013 (UTC)